Spirit Lost
by Chained2aMask
Summary: Romy.'My name isn't Marie or Anna or Marien...It's Rogue...just Rogue.'An new outlook on Rogue's powers and past. We'll see about a plot later.
1. The Rescue

**Spirit Lost**

_**By moi**_

_This is lovely little story I've been working on. I need to take a break from my 'The Start of a New Age'. I've hit an extreme writers block in the storyline and lost most of my other chapters when my computer crashed, but I don't like excuses…. So here's a new story line starts after X2, obviously. A definite Romy._

_**DISCLAIMER: Oh and I don't own anything having to do with X-men except this story, obviously.**_

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

_That is my three little stars._

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

"Wolverine did you guys find anyone in the west quarters?" Cyclops voice rang loudly into his ears making Wolverine wince. He still hadn't gotten used to these head sets and he doubted he ever would. There was only one volume setting and due to his enhanced hearing it made the average voice sound five times louder.

"Yeah we found two boys, one has two broken legs but the blue elf says he can teleport him to the Black Bird." He responded through the microphone coming down by his ear.

"Our team has found one but we're going to have to move him carefully it looks like he was being operated on. Get to the Black Bird as soon as you can, we need to get out of here quickly."

The minute he said that piercing sirens echoed through the base.

"Oh great." Wolverine growled sarcastically as he unleashed his claws. "New plan, Elf you better transport the boy to the jet _now_."

"I shall." Nightcrawler a.k.a. Kurt agreed setting the little boy he had been carrying down and hugging the unconscious boy in Colossus's arms. Then before they could cover their mouths he, along with the boy, vanished in a smelly puff of blue smoke.

Colossus a.k.a. Piotr gathered the boy Kurt had set on the floor as Wolverine cut down the last cell door in the hall.

He entered cautiously to find a teenage boy bolting up off the floor and into a fighting stance. As the yellow hall lighting spilled in the boy squinted his eyes shut. Logan could now see him, he had long red hair along with a slight stubble on face (due to his containment). He wore the same putrid almost blinding yellow uniform as all mutant prisoners. Through the teen's thinly narrowed eyes Wolverine could make out a glint of black and red.

"Who-?" The boy started but it only came out as a croak.

"We came to get you out of here, so come on we don't have much time." Wolverine grunted and walked out barely hearing the soft pad of the boy's feet behind him.

As they stepped in between what was left of the prison door they heard yelling from down the hall.

Wolverine grabbed the boy from Colossus and threw him to the new teen. Piotr stepped in front of them armoring up as bullets rained from the soldier's guns.

"Back up! We have to go through the back!" They slowly made it to the back wall using Piotr as a shield. Wolverine slashed at the wall furiously but was making little progress when the red eyed boy set the kid down and wripped of the shirt of his prisoner uniform yelling "Stan' BACK!"

A sparkling red aura enveloped the shirt and it was sent sailing into the wall causing an explosion that sent them and the soldiers flying back. The teen pushed himself off the small boy he had thrown himself over to protect and lifted the boy up. Wolverine followed shaking dust from his body, a gash on his forehead healing quickly. Colossus who was the least affected from the explosion was already urging the two boys out.

"Little warning next time _boy_!" Wolverine snarled then bolted into the lead signaling Colossus to guard the rear as they reached the jet.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

(Rogue P.o.V.)

Rogue herded the two young girls towards the Blackbird as the boy in her arms started to stir. Storm flew over commanding a small lightning storm behind them, bolts of electricity blasting through the group of guards chasing them.

As the two girls rushed up the small ramp and into the jet a stray bullet pierced her shoulder sending pain firing down her arm.

"Uh." She gritted her teeth and shifted the youngster's weight to her opposite arm. She had to get this job done. Pushing the pain from her mind Rogue entered the jet then helped the little one she had been carrying buckle up.

There were seven total mutants that had been rescued, she counted as she surveyed her surroundings. Two had been strapped into flip out cot's installed in the jet wall. One looked as if he had been in the middle of an operation when the X-men had busted in. He was laying on his stomach metallic wings sprouting from his bleeding back. Cyclops was trying to patch him up as Wolverine and Nightcrawler revved up the engines.

A gust of powerful wind blew Storm threw the entrance, the ramp lifting behind her.

"We need to get out of here _NOW_!" The usually calm Storm commanded.

"We're trying too!" Wolverine answered in a growl of frustration.

"Well _try _harder!" Storm snapped back. "They have th-this… ray cannon, that they nearly shot me from the sky with!"

"It's ze engines, zey need a couple seconds to cool off." The ever passive Nightcrawler explained as he typed something into the panel.

Rogue strapped herself into a seat next to Piotr and Kitty.

"Alright we're taking off!" Wolverine called securing the safety bands around himself as the jet vibrated to a dull roar. It barely had raised two feet before something smashed into the side of the jet shaking it violently.

" One more hit like that and we won't be able to fly Logan!" Cyclops yelled struggling to buckle down next to the boy he had been tending.

"Then we won't get hit!" Logan called back. As the Blackbird finally entered the sky Logan swiftly turned it on it's side as something flew past them narrowly missing the jet's under belly.

Doing another quick turn to the left, Logan grunted. "There, we're out of range they shouldn't give us anymore trouble. I have it cloaking just in case."

The young boy she had been holding broke out in tears, his rutty brown hair sticking out at odd ends as he shook. Rogue unbuckled and walked over, as Scott stood up to finish his work cleaning up the winged boy and Storm started on the other. Letting Marie's personality flow through her Rogue pulled herself back to watch Marie work.

She held the child closely till the last of his sobs fell to silence. "It's gonnah beh okah. We took yeh away from the bad people. Yeh neveh will have to go back there again. We're taken you teh a good place." She whispered softly.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The boy asked tears threatening to fall once more.

Rogue wanted to tell him the truth. That his 'mommy' and 'daddy' were the ones that put him into that _place_. That they had given him to the scientists because he was a mutant, but Marie didn't have the heart too.

"We'll try to find them." She said gently ruffling the boys hair.

"Marie!" Turning in confusion she saw Storm's shocked face. "Y-your shoulder.."

Rogue turned her head to see the bloody bullet wound she had taken. It wasn't to bad, she was relieved to find out, Rogue had gotten worse with Mystique. Unfortunately Marie's personality still had control over her body and Marie had never seen a bullet wound up close especially on what she took as her own body. Rogue felt the pull of nausea take over her body. As darkness engulfed her she barely had time lean away from the boy as she collapsed.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

_**All right it's a little confusing at the moment but it's explained later on. So please just roll with it for a while.** It'll get better after a few chapters. And you'll find out the characters I brought in, in the next chapter and I made at least 2 of these chapters a year ago so the character coincidence has **nothing** to do with the new X3 movie coming out. Which is going to **ROCK**! If I must say so myself. _

_Well_

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah_

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


	2. Awakening

**Spirit Lost**

_**By moi**_

_Well I hope you like the first. Again more will be explained in later chapters. Here it goes._

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

A shining light hit her eyes as she opened them making her squint from the intensity. As pictures began to form in her blurry vision she found herself in the hospital ward.

Lying on a cot in front of her was the still unconscious medal winged boy from before. Next to him also on a cot sat a very light blond haired boy flipping through a magazine at the super speed. His hair was gelled back into spikes and he wore a simple hospital gown as she did. On the fifth turn of a page he noticed she was up.

"_Finally_ one of you people are up!" He said dramatically tossing the magazine aside. "I-have-been-here-in-this-bed-for **_three days now! _**And-not-one-of-you-has-said-a-word! I've-read-those-magazines-now-for-the-_fourth-_time-_today! _I-really-think-I-have-them-memorized-now-."

He was talking so fast she could barely comprehend what he was saying but she had made out the first sentence.

"Three days!" Rogue exclaimed. "I've been asleep for THREE DAYS?"

"Actually-I-only-said-I-had-been-sitting-here-by-myself-for-three-days. That-doesn't-account-for-the-fact-that-I-was-asleep-for-two-days. So-I-suppose-technically-you've-been-asleep-for-five-days-and-I-suppose-I-wasn't-technically-alone-because-that-white-haired-lady-came-to-see-me-sometimes,-and-that-bald-dude-too,-giving-me-food-and-stuff,-asking-me-if-I-needed-anything. What-was-her-name..?Monroe..Vonroe….-"

This time she was ready for his onslot speed so she was able to catch most of what he was saying. _Five days_ for a stupid bullet wound! "I was asleep for five days? What _happened_?"

"Well. The-Vonroe-lady-said-you-were-a-resedent-of-this…schoolplace-and-that-you-took-a-bullet-to-the-shoulder-while-you-guys-were-rescuing-us-and-you-"

"Fainted, I know. Wait you were the one in the emergency cot. How's the legs?" Marie couldn't help adding.

"Oh-fine-healing-up-real-nicely. Ms.Vonroe-Lady-says-I'll-be-running-around-tommorow."

"Tommorow?" Rogue asked bewildered.

"Super speed. Fast metabolism." He explained.

Nodding she sat up slowly. She was a little dizzy at first and there was a muscle splitting pain in her right shoulder but nothing too bad. Standing up Rogue cautiously tried out her legs. Everything seemed to be working fine. Except for a couple cramps her body felt alright.

"Wait-a-minute-your-leaving-me-with-this-drone.-Come _on_,-I-haven't-had-a-decent-conversation-in-_ages_.-Or-at-least-it's-felt-like-ages-for-me.

Rogue wondered if they hadn't given him a wheelchair because of his mouth or because of the stairs.

Unfortunatly Marie felt pity for him. "How about I get Piotr to carry you down in a wheelchair?"

"Oh-we-already-tried-that-but-he-got-halfway-down-the-stairs,-stopped-and-brought-me-backup-saying-he-had-to-do-something-important. Of-course-I-don't-believe-that. I-mean-I'm-not-stupid. He-."

"I'll make him promise." Marie assured starting to get annoyed aswell.

He seemed satisfied with that because he let her go with a simple wave.

As soon as the ward door closed behind her Rogue gave a sigh of relief. Now to get to her room with out anyone noticing and giving her the 'Are you all right?' 'I was so worried.' 'hug' routine. She felt nearly naked, her gloves (someone had left there for her) were the only real cloth made thing on her body besides her under garments which had been left on.

Rogue slipped down the hallway avoiding any places that someone might be. Finally she reached her room in the girl's dorm. Shutting and locking the door she gave a smile and flipped through her closet looking for something other then paper to wear. She chose an old red hoodie and a pair of jeans. There that would have to do for now she'd risk a shower later when everyone knew she was up.

Leaving her room she headed towards the Common Room that was the best bet at where most of them would be. Entering she saw Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Piotr, Storm and Xavier, also about all of the prisoners from the Friends of Humanity Base.

Rogue let Marie's personality take over as she nervously greeted them pretending to be really in pain.

"Marie?" Bobby called coming over but Kitty beat him there. She gave Rogue a tight hug sending shudders of pain down her arm and causing her to wince.

"Oh sorry Rogue I forgot." The statement made the real Rogue inwardly raise an eyebrow. Really? You forgot? She thought sarcastically, but Marie ignored her comment.

"Oh that's okay."

Kitty kept her arm around her so all Bobby could do was give Rogue's hand a squeeze.

"It's good to see you Marie. That bullet wound really took it out of you." Xavier greeted with a warm smile.

"Why don't you come meet our guests? I believe you already met Pietro. He wouldn't have let you leave with out that at least." Storm offered.

Marie forced a weak smile. "I kind of promised him Piotr would carry him down in a wheel chair."

This made Piotr raise an eyebrow and he responded calmly. "And how will you fulfill that promise?"

_Please,_ I would never have even let Marie offer if I didn't know you would rather take up ballet then carry that boy down the stairs, Rogue thought.

"Here Marie this is the small boy you were carrying." Ororo gestured to the boy no older then five doing a jigsaw puzzle with another older girl. The brown haired boy gave her a shy smile looking down at the puzzle piece he was nervously fingering in his hands. That's when she recognized him as the boy who had been crying on the jet. He had gotten a hair cut and had gotten large hand-me-downs from Flea, she guessed, because it carried the sign of the Punisher, Flea's favorite hero.

(A/n If you didn't know Flea is a name the cast and crew made up for one of the extras that showed up a lot. He got the name because he was gymnastic on the side and could do all kinds of flips and such. There is a mutant in the one of the comics named Flea but I don't know much about him, but I liked the idea of the character the Cast and crew made up. So now you might hear of him in my story a little. He has the power to jump at amazing heights like a flea hence the codename. In X2 he was the one Piotr showed his drawing of Rogue and Bobby too. If your interested. Oh well if your aren't)

"His name is Jamie." Storm informed her. Marie gave a gentle smile and leaned down to hold her hand out to him.

"Hi Jamie, I'm Rogue." She introduced. Always she introduced herself as that, because in truth, that was who she was, but most people just called her by Marie. I guess it seems more appropriate to them, Rogue thought with an inward shrug.

Jamie carefully placed his hand in hers and gave it a little shake. That was all it seemed he was going to do until he raised his brown eyes to her and whispered a thank you.

"Your welcome." Rogue said just as quiet as he had, giving him a genuine smile and a wink.

"And this is Betsy one of the girls in our group." Turning her attention to the girl on her left she was met with a strikingly beautiful Asian girl. Her hair fell down one inch past her shoulders and was layered in unique fashion with the last layer dyed purple giving her bluish eyes a violet feel in the light. She wore what could only be Jubby's clothes fitting into them stylishly. She must be around the age of fourteen or fifteen.

"It's Psylocke." The girl grumbled but she offered a smile to Rogue and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Psylocke." Rogue said shaking the girl's hand. Betsy had a touch of British accent that sounded good in her clear voice.

"And the other little girl that was with us is Rahne." Ororo pointed to a puppy chasing it's tail in the corner. "Rahne."

The puppy looked over wagging it's tail as it transformed into a tiny girl who looked close to six or seven. Her short hair was brown and pulled back into two French braids at the sides of her head. Freckles dashed across her button nose and her wide olive eyes fluttered with long lashes. Her outfit defiantly was one of Kitty's, it consisted of a pink plaid skirt and a white tee that must have been pinned up to fit her.

"Hello Rahne." Rogue smiled as the girl broke out in happy grin revealing a missing tooth.

" 'Ello! Did thaht hurt? It looked like it 'urt. I remembeh there was lot's of blood doesn't that mean that it 'urt? I got lot's of booboo's but Mrs. Roe made'em all better. Did she make yours betteh too?" She rambled in a light Scottish accent.

How could those bastards ever hurt a child like this or like Jamie? They were just children, she thought in disgust.

Rogue gave a sad smile and gave Rahne's shoulder a squeeze. "Yes it did hurt and lot's of blood usually does mean it hurts. Hopefully you will have a lot less 'booboos' here."

Storm then steered her towards the rest of the group, two boys sitting on the couch. One looked to be maybe a few years older then her. His dark red hair fell over his face and sunglasses covered his eyes. There was a little morning stubble on his cheeks and he wore what was probably Piotr's clothes. The other boy had spikey red almost orange hair with blue eyes that looked at her unimpressed. He held an attitude that Rogue reminded her of something she carried at that age. She was fine with it. It was good to have a little rebel in you as long as he didn't aim it at her.

"This is Remy and Ray." A smirk crossed the older boy's face and he took her gloved hand to lay a kiss on it. Well, well, well, a charmer, Rogue thought as inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Remy was 'opin' to meet da fille who took a bullet to da shoulder and didn' notice it till it was pointed out teh her."

If it hadn't been for the years of intense training Mystique had put her through since she was five Rogue would have stiffened and paled. Luckily she didn't move a muscle. Just play it low key, she told herself, he would grow bored with this topic of curiosity eventually.

Rogue let Marie give her gentle smile and said "It must have been the adrenalin. That was my first real 'action packed' mission."

He let her hand slip from his with a nod. "Of course, adrenalin really does a numbeh on people."

Cajun, that was it, defiantly Cajun. Maybe around Louisiana or a state close to there, maybe even Mississippi. Rogue pushed that thought away, it held too many bad memories some not even hers.

Again ignoring the thought her eyes finally fell on the last member of those they rescued. He narrowed his eyes as she offered her hand to him. "Hey Ray, I'm Rogue."

He nodded his head slightly and then looked away. The real Rogue would have grabbed him by the ear, dragged him outside and gave him little talk _southern_ style on how to treat a lady but Marie would never do something like that.

She just kept her hand out in front of him till finally Ray realized she wasn't going to leave until he shook it. Taking her hand with defiant glare he sent a small shock to her.

"Sorry, always happens to me." Ray explained with just a touch of a smirk.

Sorry my a-. Rogue gave a sugary smile as she leaned down. "There's a reason why I wear gloves do you want me to take them off and show you what happens to me _all the time_." She whispered threateningly. Rogue had compromised with Marie they were both getting kind of sick of this kid and didn't want to have to deal with his attitude later.

His eyes widened in surprise but that soon turned into respect. "No thanks."

It was almost tempting to give him a smirk but she wasn't about to tempt fate. It was bad enough the x-men had witnessed that little exchange she didn't need them to get suspicious. Giving a small smile Storm then ushered her into the kitchen to get a real meal in her stomach. That's where she found Logan drinking a root beer, the closest thing he could come to beer that Xavier allowed in the school.

"Hey kid, good to see you up." He grunted as she turned down Storm's request to cook her a meal. That's what she liked about Logan he didn't show his feelings unless he wanted you to see them. Grabbing some left over Chinese she took a seat next to him.

"Nice to _be _up." She said putting Marie's personality to the aside in case she needed it later. Rogue let herself come out more around Logan then the others.

"How's the wound?" He asked taking a sip of his pop.

"Not to bad." Rogue mummered as she wolfed down her food forgetting her guard. Scolding herself mentally she kept eating keeping her pulse in check. Logan might hear even the slight pick up of her beating heart if she didn't. Mystique had taught her this to pass lie detector tests but it was handy for other things too.

" '_Not too bad'_? Stripes it's a _bullet wound_." He stated skeptically.

She shrugged her non-injured shoulder. "It probably just looks worse then it actually is." As she said this she realized her mistake and cursed her mouth again. Could she be this off guard because of a bullet wound? Well it was Marie's body so maybe that's what was affecting her.

"You're talkin' to a guy who's had _many_ bullet wounds. I know for a fact they hurt just as bad as they look."

All she could do was shrug again, she didn't trust her mouth at the moment. Rogue could feel his eyes examining her. "You're a lot tuffer then I thought kid."

"Oh_ thanks_, Logan." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she took another bite of food.

Rogue was almost done with her fourth box of Chinese when Bobby entered.

"Hey." He greeted, sitting down across from her. "I was awfully worried about you."

Was that before or after you were getting cozy with Kitty Rogue thought. She didn't really like the boy that much. He was cute but there's only so far you can get on looks. Marie had feelings for him though so Rogue dealt with the boy.

Marie gave him a caring smile. "You shouldn't worry so much."

That's when Kitty walked in, speak of the devil. "Bobby come o-o-on Jubby and Betsy like so-o-o challenged us to a foose ball game." She then saw Rogue and sent her a smile. "Wow Marie, way to put it away."

There wasn't anything upfront nasty about the sentence but Rogue could defiantly hear a slight sneer in her voice.

"Well Kitty I haven't _actually_ eaten in _five days_." She replied with raised eyebrows. Kitty pulled on Bobby's arm.

"Please, _please!" _She begged. "Marie wouldn't mind she's busy eating."

Bobby sighed and threw Rogue an apologetic look before following Kitty out.

As the kitchen door swung shut Wolverine gave a low whistle. "That girl got's some balls to try that in front of you."

Marie shrugged picking at her food. "I trust him." Marie's opinion not hers, for all she cared Bobby could run off with the little tramp they'd do each other some good.

(A/n Alright for those who like Kitty and are reading this I must apologize. I never meant to make her the enemy and later on it won't be that way. I personally don't like making anyone the bitchy snot because I don't think that suits their character. Yes there are characters you might not like but that shouldn't mean you can distort their personalities into something malicious. Like let's use Scott, he's a reasonable guy, but he plays by the rules most of the times. It doesn't make him an all around boyscout, that's just his character. Though it can be pretty damn funny when people get crazy with it Oh and Rogue doesn't necessarily feel those things she's just a little angry at the moment, even if she doesn't like the guy.)

Wolverine raised an eyebrow but just grunted and went back to his root beer.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

_Well I'm going to end it because the next ones pretty long and it was originally connected with this one. Oh and I did take that little Kitty and Bobby bit from what I've heard of X-3 but I added that in there when I was typing it. And don't worry Kitty's not going to be forever like that. She'll get better. Well that's all thanks to Unforgivable Horror for reviewing I don't know exactly how to respond using the new system but I'll find out later for now I don't think they'll mind me sayin' thanks. Well next chapter comin' soon. _

_Well_

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah_

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

_**Chained2aMask**_


	3. To Celebrate New Beginings?

**Spirit Lost**

_**By moi**_

_Well thanks to all who reviewed **lovetoread, enchantedlight, lunafan**, **lalalalala**, **Freak87**, **Nettlez**, and **Halo's horns**. Very nice to see someone enjoyed it. Well onto another chapter where things will get a little more interesting. _

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Rogue woke to sun peaking through her blinds, and dancing in her eyes. Ah, weekends, such a wonderful idea.

Rolling over she turned her head to check her alarm clock. 8:00?

"Too early." She moaned and threw her covers over her head in attempt to go back to her beautiful world of sleep. A half an hour later she finally gave up and decided to head down for breakfast.

Arriving in the kitchen she found Betsy, Remy, Jamie, Piotr, Flea, Kurt and Scott all eating breakfast. Partially empty or empty silver trays lined the counter leaving her to only guess what had been there.

She wrinkled her nose at the half bitten toast and crumbs that were scattered across the last tray. One reason she skipped breakfast, Rogue thought, _or_ made her own.

Reaching into the top cupboard she grabbed a jelly filled doughnut from Kurt's secret stash. You had to keep your food hidden around here or the others would be on it like flies.

Rogue turned offering Kurt a warm smile as he handed her a cup of coffee. The wonderful liquid of life, she sighed contently as she sipped the hot substance. She still found it peculiar seeing Kurt here, not because of his looks but because she remembered him as Mystique's son.

Rogue had only seen him a few times as a child but that was enough to remember him by. It was strange that he had no memories of Mystique's existence in his past but she wasn't about to go reminding him. No one would want to remember something like that Rogue thought bitterly.

"Hey Remy, where'd you that awesome tattoo?" She heard Flea ask. Everyone's eyes turned to the picture peaking out the side of Remy's muscle shirt. It was a snake wrapped around a large gem initialed in the middle was a sentence in old Latin.

Shocked, she forgot to control her instincts and inhaled a sharp breath.

This wasn't the first time Rogue had seen this. In her younger years she specifically remembered a tattoo almost exactly like that. It had been on one of Mystique's 'business' partners, it was the symbol of the Thieves' Guild.

"Sometin' da matter, chere?" It seemed like a friendly curiosity to everyone else but Rogue could make out the very hint of coolness in it. This guy was good at masking his feelings but she had been trained since she was young by the best mask maker of them all. If he hadn't been wearing those sunglasses she would have easily spot a glint in his eyes.

Fortunately the eyes weren't the only thing that gave away emotions, the slight, _very_ slight, twitch of his lip indicated it hadn't been a _friendly_ confusion which the teen had felt in that moment. There were other tiny subtle things but it had been mostly the mouth that had given him away.

Pulling Marie's personality up quickly she gave a sweet smile. "Oh it's just really beautiful I mean I've always seen them before but never up close did it hurt?" It was a messy lie but for now it would have to do.

Maybe if she played naïve he would buy it.

"A lil. Nothin' compared to a bullet wound." He smirked a little more then necessary.

Keeping her smile up she let a blush slightly unfold on her cheeks. She had to act normal so he didn't think he could use that against her.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Remy (PoV)

He examined the blushing girl from behind the shades Ororo had provided him. There was nothing extra ordinary about his tattoo. It was actually rather blunt and bland yet he had seen the flicker of shock in her eyes it had only lasted a millisecond but it had been there.

After a few minutes he grabbed for the milk at the other end of the table which moved his collar up, covering the tattoo. Hopefully that would be the end of the questions.

Though he might believe that these X-men were good people he had been taught _never _to trust anyone no matter their appearance. That's what led him to tread so warily in front of this 'Marie'. She carried the look of innocence but something was off about her.

Remy scanned her with his empathy only to find nothing abnormal. No feelings of hate or shock or worry, nothing that might make him suspect she was lying. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he wouldn't bet money on it.

As the new x-residents had been given the tour of the mansion he had memorized every hallway, hide away and escape route in the huge school. He and the others rescued were given each a guest room till another was prepared for those who wished to stay. When they had first gotten here they were patched up by the few doctors who didn't mind mutants or were mutants themselves from the near by hospital. The doctor's didn't ask about what had happened simply provided future treatment or prescriptions, took the money and left.

Brought to the rooms each of the ex-prisoners had been given a good night's rest, a good meal and a hair cut done by one of the students who had some history in cosmetology. It had felt like heaven, when Remy had awoke he thrashed out thinking that his rescue had just been a dream.

This morning the Professor called him to his office. "Remy since you are quite old enough to make your own decisions and take care of yourself. You are free to leave or you are perfectly welcome to stay. Again it is your decision and we will respect _fully_ whatever choice you come to."

Remy wasn't sure about anything at the moment. He had no where to go and the minute he took a thieving job the Assassins would know and hunt him down.

This was the best place….for now.

In the afternoon Wolverine gave them the tour of the underground floors and the Danger Room. Remy watched closely as metal man and ice boy gave a demonstration of some basic training scenarios.

It was _amazing_ technology, he thought watching as the whole medal room changed into yet another illusion. He had never seen anything so advanced in his life and in his line of work he had seen a lot of incredible things. They were lastly shown the hanger where they got a better look at the jet that helped rescue them. There were two, the Black Bird and the newest edition the Velocity a very beautiful black helicopter.

This Xavier guy must be loaded, he thought as he glanced around at the equipment kept there.

Once they were through with that they were taken to their new permanent rooms in the girls and boys dormitories. They were very basic but they were allowed to make there own personal touches with the professor's money. Lastly they were taken out shopping with Ororo and Scott as chaperones. They were allowed to get eight outfits and any personal items they might need.

He himself wasn't picky, he'd just steal anything else he may need later. Seeing a brown trenchcoat, he smiled, …. maybe he'd pick out a few things.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Rogue (PoV)

Tonight was the official 'Welcoming' dinner. Marie and Kitty were both asked to help Ororo make a huge banquet for tonight with everything ranging from steak, to salad, to fishsticks.

(A/n Not to be sexist! Feminist power! They just happen to be cooking dinner, I mean can you picture Scott in an apron?...Well maybe another chapter….thoughtful)

Heading to her room she changed out of her flour covered jeans and into a white blouse with embroidered flowers on it and another pair of jeans. Rogue looked in the mirror and wrinkled her noise. Well it could be worst, she thought letting her wavy hair down.

As she came to the stairs she met Bobby who took her gloved hand and gave it a squeeze. Inciting a smile from Marie as they entered the dining hall.

"Hey Bobby come sit with us!" Kitty called down the length of the table. She sat towards the left end with Piotr at her side and Jubilee a seat over. Across from them sat Betsy Remy and Flea. "Oh sorry Marie, I totally forgot to save you a seat."

Marie gave a forced a smile. "Well then _we _can go sit somewhere else." She said as she pulled Bobby down to a couple open seats near the littler ones. Pietro was brought down and set at the Professor's left.

I wonder if that was intentional, Rogue inwardly smirked.

Warren, the boy with the medal wings was still unconscious, she had spoken to Scott and he said the doctors had proclaimed the boy to be in a self induced coma. The operation must have been so disturbing that Warren's mind just shut down. Scott said Xavier had been trying to reach the boy every spare moment he could find, but it was no use. The professor had said he had found nothing, just broken fragments of memory then mearly an emptiness. He also said it was normal for a comatose patient but something felt wrong about it.

What could those people have done to him, she sighed in disgust.

Excluding Warren everyone was here, even Logan.

"To welcome our new residents into our lives we have this wonderful meal laid out for us cooked by Ororo." Everyone gave a thankful applause. "And her not so voluntary assistants Marie and Kitty." Again applause sounded this time with a slight laughter at Xavier's little joke.

"May you live a good life-."

At that moment the doors at the left end of the hall slammed open to reveal a man dressed in military garb with ski mask covering his face. His cold eyes searched the room before finally finding Rogue and they turned into a glare of pure hatred. Before anyone could comprehend what was going on he jumped on the table and started running strait for her. Pulling out a long butcher knife he picked up speed knocking things aside as he went and jumped for her.

By now Mystique's training had kicked in and she thrusted her legs up and into his stomach using his own momentum to send him flying over her head and into the wall. (A/n yeah yeah that had four and's in it get over it.) Unfortunately she was in a chair which had tipped backwards as Rogue had flung her attacker over her head, sending the girl rolling into the man's waiting, knife wielding arms.

Quickly she grabbed the hand that was threatening to slit her throat and held it back the best she could with her still mending arm. Using a little trick a friend in the 'business' taught her she smashed her head back into the nose while grinding her heel into his foot hearing a definite crunch.

He faltered and that was all she needed. Rogue slammed his wrist on it's weak point breaking it smoothly over her leg which let the knife fall to the floor. Jamming her elbow between the rib bones, hopefully hitting organs, she kicked the knife under the table and punched him in the face.

Rogue then swiftly searched the man like she had so many before. She found two hand guns on him and knife in one of his boots which all went to join the other under the table out of the man's reach.

By then Logan had recovered and was slamming the man into the wall his claws at the man's neck.

"Logan, wait. Calm yourself before you lose control." Xavier scolded as he rolled over.

Scott stepped forward, hand still on his glasses, as he pulled the man's mask off.

Rogue gasped and her bright emerald eyes widened as she gazed unsteadily at the man's face.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

_Now, now, before you grab your pitchforks and jello, know this there is hardly a point in a story that presents itself so prettily as a cliffhanger. So this won't happen often and I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can so please no slaughtering. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. At least maybe or the one after that. Another thing I wanted to add I know in the movie Xavier's was really just a large school and I really like that angle but not for this story. So in my story there is no hundreds of students. Well I believe that's all thanks again to those who reviewed. Keep reviewing you might get a cupcake with sprinkles. _

_Well_

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah_

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

**_Chained2aMask_**


	4. The Deciet of Hate

**Spirit Lost**

_**By moi**_

Well thanks to for not using pitchforks and purple jello. Special thanks to the people who reviewed, Anzibanonzi, raye, Halo horn's, Aleria, Secret Agent Smut Girl, Nettlez, Freak87. Needless to say cookies for you with sprinkles optional.

And on with the cliffhanger.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

'_Scott stepped forward, hand still on his glasses, as he pulled the man's mask off. _

_Rogue gasped and her bright emerald eyes widened as she gazed unsteadily at the man's face.'_

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

"CODY!"

He had grown up since Marie had last seen him. Cody now had short dirty blonde hair that was cropped in a military fashion. Rugged whiskers covered his cheeks and dark bags hung under his glare. His once baby blue eyes were now dark and full of hatred.

"You!" He growled "You bitch! You _killed_ the girl Ah loved! YEH KILLED HER!"

Rogue's eyes widened and she held back the tears Marie wanted to shed. She couldn't let them know who she was. They'd see her act as a betrayal. She wouldn't be able to handle that. '_Please Marie I need you too do this_.'

"W-what are yeh talkin' about?" Marie could barely choke out. She was in so much pain, seeing her boyfriend like this.

"Oh, don't yeh _dare_. Don't _you_ DARE act like you don't know." He struggled like a mad man in Wolverine's grip trying to get at her again. "DON'T YOU DARE USE HER FACE AND VOICE LIKE _THAT_!" Cyclops had to help Wolverine keep Cody back as his struggle became more furious.

"Do you know this boy Marie?" The professor asked calmly.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT! _She_ isn't Marie. Marie's life was taken by that bitch's hand! _That_ is _Rogue_." Cody spat her name with such disgust and vehemence that it made her wince inwardly.

'_Please Marie stay strong do this for me.' _

"H-h-he was mah boyfriend, b-but when mah powers manifested Ah put him in a coma." The sound was shaky but it was the best Marie could manage. Rogue couldn't look at this hate driven man. If he only knew…no she couldn't tell him or she would have to tell them.

"You're such fucking, _lying,_ MERCILESS-." Wolverine landed a fast punch into his gut ending his tirade.

"Marie, you mean he's _that _boy?" Logan growled skeptically.

"STOP calling her MARIE! She's _not_ Marie! She stole Marie's identity to use as her own! This is _Rogue_ the most _putrid piece _of-."

"Keep your mouth SHUT!" Wolverine threatened "Or the next punch will be landed with my claws out."

"What is he talking about?" Ororo asked.

Rogue cringed inwardly.

_Not another lie, please not another lie. Don't make me do this to him!_

_Marie, I beg you. This is my body and they will throw it out like trash once they find out!_

"A-a-a-ah don't kn-now A-ah think he's i-i-insane." She spoke again.

Cody snorted nastily. "You'd like them to believe that wouldn't you _Rogue_, but Ah'm not stupid. Ah brought proof!" He explained frigidly. "Marie was a mutant who could cause severe illnesses to whoever came in contact with her skin, heart attacks, seizures, even _coma_. Ironically similar teh _Rogue's _abilities, they had so many similarities…_that's_ why no one noticed the crime she committed.

Rogue could hear it all happening but she couldn't stop his words.

"They were both in the same experimental base, both in the same cell. They both looked about the same they were even both from the same state. The only difference being that _Rogue_ has and will always have white bangs. _Rogue _sucked her dry and escaped assuming Marie's identity and dying her bangs brown leaving Marie with out even her spirit to pass on with." He snarled.

No amount of emotional training could keep the tears from her eyes.

_Please, Rogue, just let the boy I love know that it didn't happen like that. He needs to know I chose this path. Cody needs to get past his grief and hate. Don't make him out to be crazy. It would be worse then death to see that happen. It pains me so much to see him like this._

_I…I don't know. _

_Please._

Rogue took in a deep breath and finally met eyes with Marie's old boyfriend. Taking down Marie's personality she stared with her own emerald orbs at Cody.

"She was an inch from death Cody. Marie wanted me to do it. She had given up, her parents had betrayed her, her boyfriend was in a coma and everyone in society feared and hated her. The world she had lived in collapsed around her. She was being experimented on every day! Marie begged me to do it." Rogue said grimly.

"YOU LIAR! MARIE WOULD NEVER-!" He screamed in protest.

"People do desperate thangs when their world spins upside down so drastically and they have to face the ugly side of life. Do you want to talk with her?" Rogue asked. "She's still inside o' me. Ah never asked to take her form it just happened. Ah _liked_ mah old body. Ah didn't just do it for kicks, and Ah just took on her personality because Marie's over looked in a crowd, it was easier bein' her." Rogue swallowed hard.

His face looked at her with disbelief and disgust. Rogue could feel Marie cower inside her.

"What are you saying Marie- I mean-…who are you?" Xavier asked eyes wide with confusion.

Rogue looked down at the floor again. She couldn't look at them when she told them this story. She just couldn't.

"My name isn't Marie or Anna or Marien…it's Rogue…just Rogue."

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

I know it was kind of short and kind of a cliff hanger but it was a good place to stop. The next chapter will explain much more then this one and later I'll kind of go through her life. I think you're kind of getting what has happened but if you don't it explains it entirely in the next chapter. Hopefully that gave you something to gnaw on. Well that's all hope you enjoyed. And for all those who review next time jello bananza.! So review or don't.

_Well_

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah_

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

**_Chained2aMask_**


	5. When One's World Shatters

**Spirit Lost**

_**By moi**_

Well thanks to lalalala, Freak87, enchantedlight, dragild. Reviews are nice, so is jello.

Alright on with the show.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

'_My name isn't Marie or Anna or Marien…it's Rogue…just Rogue.'_

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Kitty, Piotr, Jubby, and Flea were sent to put the little ones to bed, along with Pietro.

Everyone else stayed (including Bobby who was her boyfriend and Remy who no one noticed standing in the shadows). All were staring at Rogue who found a new interest in the ground, refusing to look up.

"When Ah was sixteen Ah left home and was on the street till Ah was found out as a mutant." Rogue couldn't tell them everything that would be too dangerous. Maybe later… if there was a later.

"Ah was captured by the Friends of Humanity, an anti-mutant terrorist organization that believes in human superiority. The military base we just freed those kids from is one of the many hell holes that they've set up all around the nation. Some of their operatives brought me to a base just like the one we went to and Ah was tested on for months."

"One day a new Commander was put in charge of that base and everything was a mess for a while. Some files…went missing, and he decided to have lower level mutants share cells. That's where Ah met Marie."

"She had only been there a couple weeks but she was already feeling the effects of it all. Like meh, they tested her both power wise and physically. From what she told meh they made her touch different subjects and infect them with different diseases. Her pure heart couldn't stand it. Marie hated hurting people like that. One day she just started crying and didn't stop." She could feel the pain lifting inside her again.

"Ah was tuffer then she was, so Ah went for some of her physical testing. They neveh noticed." Rogue snorted in disgust. "To those idiots Ah was a southern brunette and the mutant named Marie. Ah never pointed them in any other direction."

"Yet Marie still didn't get any better, she almost seemed to get worse. One day she asked me what my power was and Ah told her about it. That night she begged me to absorb her, take her away from this place, but Ah couldn't and Ah told her off. She never asked again."

"We were there for another week and Ah went for another one of her physical tests fainting half way in, the soldiers threw meh back into our cell. Ah was completely out when she took off my glove and grabbed my bare hand."

"She was half way absorbed before Ah knew anything was wrong. When Ah woke up Ah tried desperately to get her off meh but she wouldn't move." Rogue was experiencing it once again. She could see Marie's determined face as she held on with all her might.

"She had dug her fingernails into the muscle in mah hand untill it bleed. Ah punched her. Ah kicked her. Ah broke her hand. Ah yelled and cursed and beat her silly, but by then she wasn't there anymore. Ah could already feel her memories combining into mine. When Ah finally absorbed her fully Ah passed out and later had to pry her broken fingers off mine."

"A couple weeks later Ah escaped to find Ah looked exactly like her. My body was completely changed and the face Ah saw in the mirror wasn't mine. The only thing that hadn't changed was my bangs and eyes. The rest was foreign to meh. Ah had been wonderin' why it had been so easy the escape. All of FoH thought Marie was dead. So Ah took on Marie's identity, dying my hair and usin' her personality form time to time. It was easier for me to be a dead girl then it was a live escapee of the Friends of Humanity's base."

"The power surge Magneto put meh through stripped the dye from mah bangs later on." Rogue explained still not meeting their eyes. "Ah was on the streets for a while but Ah was used to it. Then Ah met Logan and found a place that Ah could call mah home."

"Though at first Ah wasn't sure Ah could trust y'all so Ah kept Marie's personality up. She was a likable person easily sociable. So Ah would just pull up her personality and let her live. She's still inside of me like a thinking breathing replica of her former self only inside mah head."

"When Ah found out Ah could trust you Ah couldn't just switch Marie off. Yeh'all would get suspicious. You guys are like mah family and Ah wasn't tryin' to hurt yeh." She finally gathered all her courage and looked up into the eyes of those who were listening.

Rogue saw anger, pity, sorrow, shock, disbelief and even understanding. That's when she got to Logan, the man she thought as her father. Seeing the hurt and confusion on his face she looked away. The only other time she had seen him like this was when Jean died.

"Ah'll leave if yeh-." She started but was interrupted the professor.

"Mari-Rogue, I think we should talk in my office. Mr. Cody you may stay here as long as need but I must insist that you're attacks stop. If they do not we may have to detain you and hand you over to the authorities." Xavier stated firmly.

Cody just nodded staring down at the floor lost in thought but Rogue could see the tears threatening to fall from those dark eyes. He must be in shock, she thought as she followed Xavier out of the room.

Well this was it, he was about to officially kick her out. Oh he'd dress it up a bit saying he's worried about his students but what was there was there. It was a good thing she didn't have many personal items that she cared for.

Maybe she'd head back to Mississippi, she knew it the best. Rogue would defiantly miss Logan and Ororo and Jubby and quiet Piotr and his opposite Flea, and cute shy Jamie and sassy Psylocke and even the rebel Ray and of course little Rayne. Maybe she'd even miss Cyclops….maybe. Bobby was kind but Rogue wouldn't exactly miss him, it was more Marie's feelings then her own. Hell maybe she'd even miss Kitty, she hadn't been so bad before she had gotten that stupid little crush on Bobby.

Sitting down in the chair across from him she faced his emotionless face. "Rogue, is it?"

She just nodded.

"Yes I believe that's what you introduced yourself as when you first met us. I can see why now."

"Not to be rude or anything but if you're going to kick meh out then do it. Ah need to get packin' if Ah'm to get out of here before it gets to dark to walk." She stated truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow. "No you really are not like Marie are you?"

There was no disappointment in his voice only a slight amusement. "I'm not going to kick you out Rogue."

She couldn't stop herself. "What! But-"

"I just called you into my office to give people a little time to take this all in. I really want to help you. Rogue, Marie, whatever you wish to call yourself, you are still one of my students and your power is still not under control." He assured her kindly.

"Y-you still want to help meh? After everything Ah said?" She asked suspiciously.

A grim look passed over his face for a couple of seconds. "I believe that that was a very unfortunate accident. I trust you Rogue. I don't believe you did anything wrong and if you did everyone deserves a second chance."

"Maybe you shouldn't beh so trustful." Rogue replied trying to suppress the sorrow and anger that haunted her past.

He gave her a sad smile. "I believe that you have done enough good deeds to earn my trust. Of course there is three conditions. First you must retest with the new mutants so we might see where you're at, because I don't believe you tested at your full capabilities the first time you took it."

She smirked. "Now what would eveh give yeh that idea."

That made him raise an eyebrow. "Second you must not withhold information that would help us, such as the Friends of Humanity. We had no idea such a horrific group existed. If we had we might have been able to stop it."

Rogue nodded.

"My last condition is that you must be yourself when you're here. I will not have you hiding behind that Marie's personality anymore. Be whoever you are Rogue, I believe you have a lot to teach us."

She snorted. Oh you have no idea professor, no idea.

"Alright, Ah will agree to your conditions if you agree to mine. Ah don' want to have to bring up my past unless it's vital to a mission or your cause. Otherwise it's off limits untill Ah say so. Alright?"

"Of course." Xavier agreed. "So we have a deal then?"

Rogue held her hand out and the professor grasped it.

"But you might end up regretting your last condition Professor."

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Sorry it's a lil late. Drama's takin' a llil stroll down my lot, but I did get this typed up for yeh. Hope you enjoyed, bye y'all.

_Well_

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah_

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

**_Chained2aMask_**


	6. Truth Hurts, Lies Hurt Worse

**Spirit Lost**

_**By moi**_

Sorry it's takin' a little longer then the others Ah have excuses but I don't give them, toodles. Thank you very much to Coletterby, Special 2, enchantedlight and special thanks to Freak87. Come on people R and R! Since jello doesn't entice you how about how about flaming flamingos courtesy of the king of flames (but not the creation of them) PYRO. Who will not be held responsible for any injuries sustained from any of his products.

Here we go now it's bound to get interesting.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

As she snipped the last lock of her brunette hair to a point she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in! It's open!" Rogue called as she put some finishing touches to her newly styled hair.

Pushing her clippings into the garage she turned to see Bobby's gapping mouth.

She grinned. "What you don't like it?" Rogue gave a sweet pout.

"U-uh n-no, no that's not- you cut your own hair?" He stuttered.

Glancing in the mirror she again admired her work. The length was now half of what it had been before and now layered dramatically. Her snow white bangs fell a little longer then the rest cut down into a point.

It almost looked like before, she thought. Pushing the thought from her mind Rogue focused her attention back to Bobby who was now examining her outfit in confusion.

Rgoeu had on her old clothes that she had hidden away. It consisted of an old brown leather jacket ripped at the elbows, and black gloves that came up to her forearm. Underneath she wore a tight black tee with her old worn out, hole-in-the-knees jeans, wearing black tights under those just in case. Now she just had to get some make up.

"I-." Bobby started but was interrupted by Rogue.

"Bobby as yeh heard Ah'm not Marie and Ah ain't gonna go around pretendin' to beh 'er. Truth is, Marie was the one who wanted this relationship. At the time Ah didn' thahnk Ah was gonna go aroun' bein' meh anytime soon so Ah let Marie build this whole boyfriend girlfriend thang with you. Now that y'all know the truth there really ain't any use pretendin' that Ah don' see your glances at Kitty. If you wan'er take 'er yeh ain't chained teh meh anymore." Rogue said trying to be as nice about it as she could.

"W-w-wait! You're breaking up with _me_?" He asked astonished.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Wait _I _was coming here to break up with _you_! You can't-."

Rogue forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Bobby can you hurry this up no offense but Ah got somethin' Ah need teh take care of."

"How dare you disrespect me like that! After everything we've been through!" He cried outraged.

She could tell this would be a while, unfortunately she didn't have a while.

"Bobby Ah really gotta go can we do this another time." Rogue said hushing him out of her room and locking the door behind her. "Maybe we can talk over lunch or something." She called over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

"Oh no you-." He grabbed her gloved wrist which just got her pissed. She was not in the mood for some hormonal boy's bruised ego who thought he could violate her personal space.

Rogue sent a piercing glare before grabbing his pinky and nearly bending it to the breaking point.

"Ah!" He cried out.

"Again Ah'll repeat myself. Ah. Am not. Marie. Remember that next time you think you can grab meh with out mah consent." She advised coldly. "Now if yeh want to have a proper discussion about this then yeh can find meh later when yeh not steamed."

Giving one last cold glare she headed down the hall towards Colossus's and Flea's room.

Inside she found those two and Jubilee who all went silent when they saw her.

"You guys have been mah friends since Ah got here. So Ah want the tell you what Ah told the adults. May Ah come in?"

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Remy took another long whiff of his cigarette before tossing it on the ground.

After that interesting little story he was pretty sure Rogue knew about the tattoo's meaning. It had been obvious she was trained when she searched the boy so swiftly and _if_ she recognized the tattoo she couldn't have been trained by anyone good.

He had to be wary of her. He didn't know who she used to work with but if it was somebody as crooked as he thought they were, then he had to be on guard 24/7.

Never trust the crooked ones he knew _that_ from experience.

But would she tell Xavier about it? Remy couldn't tell.

At first he had thought he could read her that even if she was hiding something he could have sniffed it out with his empathy. He had gotten too confident. Almost like before…

His skills at reading people were nothing compared to her's. Remy was just a stumbling rookie while she was pro.

This 'Rogue', if that was even her real name, was able to manipulate her _very_ _feelings_. So even an empath like himself wouldn't be able to read her.

Remy knew only very few that had that kind of control and at such an age. He was daunted, too say the least, and it took more then mere tricks to daunt the Prince of Thieves.

Oui, this girl could become a problem. He'd have to watch her carefully.

He smirked, that could be _fun_.

Lighting up another cigarette he nearly dropped it when he heard a voice behind him.

"Yeh know if Logan catches yeh he'll skin yeh hide." Recognizing the voice as Rogue's he hid his surprise, keeping his body calm and uncaring, but he knew she probably had already noticed his surprise.

With out turning around he responded. "According to da Prof Remy beh old enough teh make 'is own decisions."

"That won't matteh much to Logan. Super senses remembeh. Now if yeh off school grounds he pretends not teh care but he'll give yeh hell for the rest of the week."

Remy raised an eyebrow and finally turned the face her. When he caught sight of her he gave a sharp inhale.

She had cut her hair to let it fall around her face and dug up some old clothes that fitted her in a ruff look. Makeup was lightly done up on her face bringing out her gorgeous emerald eyes that he had never noticed before. The wind was now sending her hair dancing as a smirk graced her lips.

Mon dieu, was she beautiful just there, but then he remembered this wasn't just an ordinary girl he was checking out.

"Ah seem to beh getting' that reaction a lot today."

He snorted and dropped his newly lit cigarette to the ground grinding it under his heel. "It looks good on you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Well there's one reaction Ah didn't get."

Shrugging nonchalantly as he turned back to watch a storm brewing in the distance.

The girl was quiet for a long time and he was tempted to glance back to see if she was still there but then she spoke again.

"So are yeh wondrin' if Ah'm gonna tell?"

A shudder ran down his spine and his muscles grew rigid. "Remy don' know what yeh're talkin' bout." He responded carefully as he turned to face her. What was she up to?

Rogue rolled her eyes. (1.)"Ah mahy talk with a southern accent but that don't mean Ah just fell off the stupid truck. Remy knows Ah ain't as innocent as Ah appear. The question is what's he gonna do about it?"

He searched those masked eyes carefully. If it had been anyone else he might have applauded them. Her eyes held only a slight curiosity in them nothing more, nothing less. He was lucky he had shades.

Remy had to choose his words carefully. "Notin'…at da moment."

That's when her whole attitude changed. Her eyes grew cold and calculating. Her body tensed, her muscles just waiting for a command.

"Then let meh fill yeh in 'at da moment'. Mess with meh and you'll lose. Ah mean, yeh welcome teh and all, but yeh'll lose. If yeh hurt any of mah friends Ah'll kill you." She said it as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

Yep, she had been trained and he wouldn't be surprised if she had killed before.

"Ah got no doubt o' dat chere, but Ah ain' dat easy teh kill." He told her.

For a few seconds the air was weighed down with tension. If any of them some much as flexed a muscle the other would be on them before they could comprehend what was going on.

"_But, _no matteh what yeh may assume Remy ain't 'ere teh 'urt anybody. He not 'bout teh back stab the hommes that 'elp get him out of dat _merde_ _hole_." (basically, shit hole)

As soon as he spoke those words her cold persona melted away. "Good."

He turned away while pretending to fix his sunglasses in a more comfortable position. That was close he didn't want to get into trouble here. It was a nice place, and the people were nice. Remy wanted to stay here…at least for a while.

When he turned back Rogue was gone. He hadn't even heard her leave.

She was good and good meant dangerous.

Mais, she did have a very sexy vibe about her. (But)

You're playing with fire Lebeau a voice warned in the back of his head which he ignored as usual.

Remy smirked. He had been dancing in flames all his life it didn't matter if he added another. No matter how skilled that other was he would be able to play unscathed.

Maybe he'd get to know this Rogue.

Maybe.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Logan PoV

Logan chugged another beer from his six pack and let it fall to the ground. At times like this he despised his healing factor, it was so damn impossible to get drunk.

He didn't know what to think….hell he was trying _not_ to think. How could he have not seen it?

He was supposed to be 'Wolverine' with his 'super senses' trained in the military and what not. Yet he was deceived by one teenage girl.

Maybe he just didn't want to believe it, maybe he noticed strange things but refused to believe innocent little Marie could be anything but.

As he focused back on trying to get drunk a throat cleared itself behind him.

He unleashed his claws _hoping_ for a fight only to find Marie.

No, it's Rogue. Rogue, not Marie anymore. Never Marie.

She looked sullen but not surprised at his fighting stance.

"No matter what yeh change on the outside you'll still look like her." He grunted as he sheathed his claw once more and opened another bottle of beer.

He tried to ignore the rustle of her footsteps that came up beside him.

"If it makes any difference and Ah know it doesn't, Ah tried to be as close to my realself as possible around yeh."

Logan was silent and after a while she took a seat next to him.

"Ah know how you're feeling. Ah really do." Rogue spoke.

"How could you _possibly_ know what this feels like!" He growled, but then took two deep breaths and tried to hold his anger back.

Rogue's brilliant emerald's gazed up into his own eyes. "When Ah was three Ah was adopted bah Mystique. She raised meh, trained meh and pretended to beh mah mother, using meh until finally Ah was no use to her anymore."

"Holy hell." He exclaimed softly as he stared at his once fragile Marie, looking at the girl behind the mask. Looking at the girl named Rogue.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Rogue PoV

She took in another deep breath as she weighed her options. Rogue knew she couldn't tell him everything but she wanted him to know about her past. She _wanted_ him to know everything, but she wanted to keep him safe aswell. She wanted to keep _everyone_ at the institute safe. So, for now, this was all she could tell him.

"Back then she wasn't with Magneto. Mystique ran a lil human hate group called the Brotherhood. Ah was their biggest weapon. Before Ah was put into foster care a mutant named Destiny, named for her powers to tell the future, had a vision of me. She told Mystique Ah would become a powerful mutant. She said Ah had the potential to become the _most_ powerful mutant on _Earth_. Those were the words that enticed Mystique. Hunting for years she finally found me and adopted meh into her little '_family_'."

"When Ah was fourteen Mystique sent meh on mah first real mission. To absorb information from a General's daughter named Anna. The general was a big contributor to the Friend's of Humanity when they were first getting up and running, in turn a huge enemy of Mystique and mutants alike. Ah thought it would beh an easy job slip in absorb the girl slip out, but what Ah didn't know was Mystique was tailing meh. When Ah was just about the let go of the girl Mystique came in and forced meh teh absorb Anna fully. Of course Ah faught back grabbing Mystique's other hand but Ah couldn't handle absorbin' two people at the same time Ah literally went insane."

"Ah can't remember all what happened, but it seems Ah had been pushed back teh the back recesses of mah mind. Ah had transformed into Anna and she had takin' control thinking nothing was wrong."

"It turned out secretly on the side she was gang leader and a few months later she got in a real bad fight with a rival gang leader. She was losin' real bad when mah mahnd panicked and Ah was pulled back out of mah hidin' place with full control over mah body."

"Ah won the fight, _barely_, and the gang took care of meh for a while untill strange things started happening to whoever touched their leader and their leader suddenly started getting strangely claustrophobic. They found out ah was a mutant and knocked meh out teh hand meh over teh the Friends of Humanity and you'all know the rest."

Silence rang form the tree's surrounding them.

"Ah just wanted yeh teh know the rest." She whispered, a whisper she was sure he could hear.

Still silence and Rogue stood up to leave but Logan's hand stopped her.

He looked up at her, his eyes solemn. "This is hard for me Ma-Rogue. Just give meh some time kid. I can accept this an' so can all of them. Just give us some time Rogue."

Rogue nodded and was about to give a fake smile but let it fall. "Ah know."

He grabbed what was left of his beer and stood up. "Come on kid yeh have training in the morning an' I think we're all in for a hell of a surprise."

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Already hoped yeh enjoyed. Now yeh'all just push that little button on the side and tell meh what you think because I know a lot of you who read this aren't reviewing you bad bad people so REVIEW! Please and thank you makes the world go round that' why it's not spinning so well.

_Well_

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah_

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

**_Chained2aMask_**


	7. Author's Note

**Spirit Lost**

_**By moi**_

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating more slowly but I'm just trying to get everything written out and into a format I like, while juggling other things on the side. I will be going out of town for a while and for lack of a lab top I haven't really gotten a whole lot of typing done. I promise an update as soon as I return and then I hope to fall into a weekly updating schedule. Thanks to all you guys who actually care enough to review. Here's a tidbit to snack upon. **

'Rogue let out a large yawn. Why on earth were they doing this, _this_ _early_ in the morning.Half normal people wouldn't be able to make breakfast let alone take a physical test at their best. Some one had to tell Wolvie they didn't have a healing factor not that she was volunteering, he wasn't exactly a morning person. Hell, he was plain sadistic in the mornings.

The ones taking the test along with her were Pietro, who was very annoyingly peppy in the mornings, Remy and Betsy. Storm had taken Betsy to conduct a different test because she was younger.

Lucky her, Rogue thought bitterly.

"Okay first we're going to test you're mutant abilities. Rogue you just need to write a _full_ evalution of yours. Make sure to leave _nothing_ out."

She glared at him. Are you sure you don't need an example I'll gladly test it out on you. Yep, she was defiantly cranky this morning.

"Speed boy you go first."

As Pietro went down the elevator and into the danger room Rogue took a seat near one of the controls to fill out her paper which she did true to her word.

Once Wolverine was done testing Pietro's speed (well technically it was more like Pietro broke the treadmill especially designed to test him) it was Remy's turn.

"Shades off Cajun." Wolverine growled.

"Remy don take dem off, homme." He said coldly giving him a sour smile.

"I've seen blue skin, yellow eyes, claws, half ape, white eyes, white hair, dog girl. Nothin' you got is gonna surprise me."

"It's a trust-."

"You live in a house full of mutants, boy, you're gonna have to get used to your mutation some time. They ain't gonna shock anyone."

Remy's whole body tensed up as he lifted the sunglasses off his face. His eyes glared at them all.

Truthfully, they awe-inducing, scarlet inflamed his irises against a black backround giving off the affect that they glowed.

"Happy?" He asked Wolverine through gritted teeth.

The older man grinned. "Quite. Now get down there and let's see how your powers play."

Remy growled and stormed to the elevator.

Rogue set her pencil down to watch. This might be interesting. Marie agreed silently as she to, watched out of Rogue's eyes.

"Ready Cajun?" Wolverine asked mocking over the intercom.

Remy responded with something that sounded rather insulting in French.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wolverine laughed and turned the testing level up two notches.

Yeah, Wolverine defiantly had morning issues.

The boy pulled out a deck of cards as the system light turned green and robots started to appear.

What was he going to do paper cut them to death?

It all happened so fast Rogue barely kept up with it. The card seemed to sparkle with a red aura and then it shot from his hand like one of Cyclops's beams. It hit one of the robots head on and exploded on contact.

Remy then preceded to fire his cards with precise aim everytime he sent a robot flying. No robot got with in a couple feet of him before it was blown away.

After thirty six robots where destroyed Wolverine turned the simulation off and Remy returned to the control room.

" Nice little trick yeh got there Gumbo any other powers?"

Raising an eyebrow at the Gumbo he responded with a shake of his head.

Wolverine turned to Rogue. "You're first in the physical testing since you know how it's done. Let's see what you really got, _Rogue_." He challenged with a glint in his eye.'

**Hope that'll hold you for a while. I'll update fully when I get back thank y'all again. **

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah_

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

**_Chained2aMask_**


	8. Goodbye before Hello

**Spirit Lost**

_**By moi**_

I know, I know I bet your all like _FINALLY_!

Well I'm back, sorry yeh'all I had it typed up but it kept getting bumped back on the editing board. Trying to actually finish one of my other stories, now I think I'm going to try to keep an every other weekly schedule, but I can't guarantee anything right now. I'm trying to pull a lot of hours in at my work and do school work and such. Thank you, to all you guys who aren't giving up on me go buy yourself some cookies you're awesome. (I tried to make yeh some but well…..I didn't think you guys deserved that torture so I through'em away.)Well here we go.

If you want to skip this part which some of you have already read go to the next **sky-sun-forest-sea **thing a couple paragraphs down.

Oh and I had to narrow my chapter title so originally this was it

_Sometimes you Must say Goodbye Before you can Say Hello Again: Chapter 7_

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Rogue let out a large yawn. Why on earth were they doing this, _this_ _early_ in the morning?Half normal people wouldn't be able to make breakfast let alone take a physical test at their best. Some one had to tell Wolvie they didn't have a healing factor not that she was volunteering, he wasn't exactly a morning person. Hell, he was plain sadistic in the mornings.

The ones taking the test along with her were Pietro, who was very annoyingly peppy in the mornings, Remy and Betsy. Storm had taken Betsy to conduct a different test because she was younger.

Lucky her, Rogue thought bitterly.

"Okay first we're going to test you're mutant abilities. Rogue you just need to write a _full_ evaluation of yours. Make sure to leave _nothing_ out."

She glared at him. Are you sure you don't need an example I'll gladly test it out on you. Yep, she was defiantly cranky this morning.

"Speed boy you go first."

As Pietro went down the elevator and into the danger room Rogue took a seat near one of the controls to fill out her paper which she did true to her word.

Once Wolverine was done testing Pietro's speed, (well technically it was more like Pietro broke the treadmill especially designed to test him) it was Remy's turn.

"Shades off Cajun." Wolverine growled.

"Remy don take dem off, homme." He said coldly giving him a sour smile.

"I've seen blue skin, yellow eyes, claws, half ape, white eyes, white hair, dog girl. Nothin' you got is gonna surprise me."

"It's a trust-."

"You live in a house full of mutants, boy, you're gonna have to get used to your mutation some time. They ain't gonna shock anyone."

Remy's whole body tensed up as he lifted the sunglasses off his face. His eyes glared at them all.

Truthfully, they awe-inducing, scarlet inflamed his irises against a black backround giving off the affect that they glowed.

"Happy?" He asked Wolverine through gritted teeth.

The older man grinned. "Quite. Now get down there and let's see how your powers play."

Remy growled and stormed to the elevator.

Rogue set her pencil down to watch. This might be interesting. Marie agreed silently as she to, watched out of Rogue's eyes.

"Ready Cajun?" Wolverine asked mocking over the intercom.

Remy responded with something that sounded rather insulting in French.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wolverine laughed and turned the testing level up two notches.

Yeah, Wolverine defiantly had morning issues.

The boy pulled out a deck of cards as the system light turned green and robots started to appear.

What was he going to do paper cut'em to death?

It all happened so fast Rogue barely kept up with it. The card seemed to sparkle with a red aura and then it shot from his hand like one of Cyclops's beams. It hit one of the robots head-on and exploded on contact.

Remy then preceded to fire his cards with precise aim, every time he sent a robot flying. No robot got with in a couple feet of him before it was blown away.

After thirty six robots where destroyed Wolverine turned the simulation off and Remy returned to the control room.

"Nice little trick yeh got there Gumbo any other powers?"

Raising an eyebrow at the Gumbo he responded with a shake of his head.

Wolverine turned to Rogue. "You're first in the physical testing since you know how it's done. Let's see what you really got, _Rogue_." He challenged with a glint in his eye.'

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

"And remember what the professor said." He added.

"Don't worry, Ah don't easily forget things." Rogue answered coldly.

She took the elevator down and entered through the titanium doors.

"I'll start you on level one and slowly the computer will take you up to more challenging levels." Wolvie's voice explained over the intercom as she took off her raggedy burgundy sweater revealing a tight black camisole. She went through a couple stretches while he continued to speak.

"I'll shut it down when I think you can't handle any more." Rogue guessed he was only telling her this for the newbie's sakes.

Before she had stopped at level 5, a pretty moderate level but most of the others had only gotten to 3 or 4. Wolverine held the record at 26, considering he couldn't really die it seemed a little unfair. Well he had gotten her up this early in the morning for this stupid test she mine-as-well break his record Rogue thought with a smirk.

Unfortunately she couldn't go all out because this was Marie's body. The muscle and bone structures were different, not majorly, but enough for her to notice. It had taken her a couple months to build Anna's body up to her standards, with Marie's it had taken two years. The body would never be exactly as her birth body, there was always an unfamiliarity about it, something that wasn't quite right.

At least she wasn't knocking things over any more, Rogue sighed bitterly.

The green light flashed and before her eyes the huge room transformed into a dark ally. Standing in front of her was one of the faceless Danger room robots, this one was about her height and weight dressed as a teenager boy.

This was how the test started you fought onward untill more joined and slowly you became hopelessly out numbered. The Danger room then tested your fleeing skills.

It gave you places to hide, also sometimes a few obstacles to over come. If you stayed hidden the robots would "find" you, driving you out, then engage you into a fight. It lasted untill the programmer decided you could no longer continue.

If you progressed during the fight the robot's immature attacks grew more advanced and tactical, soon more joined. Sometimes the land would shift under you to test your fighting skills in different terrain.

Rogue took the robot in front of her down with one simple kick spinning around to plant a fist into the gut of another robot who, as she predicted, just appeared behind her. Luckily the robots were programmed to react as if they were humans so the thing crumpled to the ground pretending to have it's breath knocked out.

She lost track of how many she took out before they started to appear in tens soon flooding the ally and street. "Conveniently" a rusty fire escape appeared on the building behind her. Now she was supposed to flee it seemed.

The girl climbed up it swiftly stopping at the top to watch the crowds in the street disappear.

Rogue smirked, she had an idea.

Turning back she feinted fleeing onto the roof but spun at the last possible minute and smashed the back of her heel clean through the rusty bar that attached it to the wall. _That was going to hurt in the morning,_ Rogue winced. Ignoring the pain, she threw her weight into the railing wrenching the thing forward, yet it still didn't fall.

Crap! She needed this to work! Again she thrusted her body into the railing it moaned in protest but finally gave way. Rogue jumped from it as it fell onto the ally way of men.

Landing on her feet she let the momentum swing her into a roll then she stood from it when she reached the street.

There was now time to gloat as the Danger room realized what she had done and the landscape now turned underneath her again.

Now a new scenery was materialized around and under her. Rogue was now deep in a forest over ridden with bushes.

Hmm….well she had never seen this happen before.

Gunfire broke through the silence bullets whizzed past her. Pain exploded from her ear drum. Cursing she dropped to the ground and crawled army style under a nearby bush. Rogue was still swearing under her breath as she cupped her ear.

She had to find the gunman.

That meant making herself a target again to see which direction the bullets were coming from. Rogue sighed reluctantly, this bastard better not lay another bullet on her, she thought with a growl.

Standing, her eyes barely caught the bullets path. As quickly as she could calculate in which each had come from she was on the ground again.

What was this? The bullets were coming in random direction changing in seconds. Where was it coming from?

Unless… the computer was trying to test her fleeing skills now. Giving her something impossible to take down because it didn't exist, all she could do was hide.

Rolling further into the bushes Rogue ignored the flaring in her shoulder. She pulled the branches around her weaving them into a thin but covering wall.

Then the girl laid her head down turned to the side to watch for any feet that might walk by. Breathing in and out she slowly calmed her body, untill all her functions were completely silent.

After what felt like a half hour she wondered again if Wolverine had shut down the simulation and they had all gone out for donuts….That's when canine howls pierced the air. Shit, dogs! They had dogs!

Rogue bursted from the brush wincing as the branches ripped at her open arms. Stretching her legs into far lengths she ran at full throttle carefully eyeing the ground for mole tunnels or roots as she went.

She stood still for a couple seconds gathering energy in her legs and letting it spring her up to one of the branches on a nearby tree. Gracefully she climbed her way to the next sturdiest branch she could find.

Once she had put a good distance between herself and the ground Rogue used all of her momentum to swing to a branch on another tree. Using this method she got herself a few yards away before she let herself climb down again.

That should have taken care of any robotic hounds that might have followed her. As soon as Rogue had that thought her surroundings changed _again_, (she was really getting sick of this), now she was in a flat field with two faceless robot men. So this was the fight stage? She cracked the first ones "neck" quickly and then worked on getting the other off her back in which he had jumped. Punching him in the face she somersaulted over succeeding in flipping him off.

As she surveyed the scene two more showed up to add their number to the other two who were getting up easily.

Okay they won't stay down, maybe she could change that.

After maybe twenty more taken down Rogue was finally starting to breath heavy. Now there was at least ten with top fighting skills that kept standing. They were relentless barely feeling the punches she laid on them.

She grunted as a robot got a shot past her defense landing in her gut.

Damnit! Why did it have to be _today_, and in the _morning_!?! Another couple robots joined the fray.

_Now,_ she'd just have to bring it up a notch!

Taking a deep breath she stopped trying to block and let her fury out.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-**

Remy PoV

Remy couldn't keep his mouth from falling open. It was insane, she was close to rivaling his _own_ skills, and that wasn't easy to admit. After that little stunt with the falling fire escape the level had moved up to 10. Now it was at 20 and she was still going strong.

Uh oh….one of them had a gun. Rogue was on him in a flash knocking him away and stealing the weapon. Exactly what he would have done….

Still fighting she picked her shots carefully taking out the ones she could. She wasn't the best he'd seen but she hit everything she aimed at.

Glancing around the room he found he wasn't the only one shocked. Pietro sat blabbering dumbfounded to Wolverine who was just staring his eyebrows furrowed.

This went on for at least 30 more minutes and the girl was bumped up to 25(A/n convenient no?). Rogue was now soaked thoroughly her hair was escaping her pony and threatening her eyes. Still her weariness was barley showing in her fight work. It was as if it was doing it's work on it's own.

Remy watched her closely. Every moment or two he had seen her eyes flash towards them, that's when he remembered the level monitor under their viewing window.

She was checking her level? Why?

Wolverine let out a very audible growl when the monitor finally reached 26. "Rogue I'm shutting it down you're exhausted.

The striped hair girl sent a glare up before taking out one last robot upping her level to 27. She smirked. "Alright now yeh can Wolvie." The girl said in a sickening sweet tone. "Happy?"

He slammed the virtual reality off and Rogue grabbed her sweatshirt. Sweat gleamed off her thinly clothed body making Remy raise an eyebrow. That's before he noticed blood leaking through the bandage on her shoulder.

Logan must have spotted it too because he called down to her again. "Go down to the infirmary have yourself checked."

The wiped girl nodded and left through the medal doors.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Rogue PoV

She held her arm which was starting to throb. Maybe going all out after receiving a bullet wound recently hadn't been the best idea she had ever had but it sure beat the look on Wolverine's face.

Rogue was still smirking when she entered the infirmary. Usually the older members of the X-men took turns looking over the med bay so she probably would have to wait a couple minutes. Sighing she gazed around hoping to find some supplies she could patch herself up with when she saw the boy with the metal wings from before.

He was still lying on his stomach but he was cleaned up little better then the first time she had seen him. His blonde hair was still long but some one looked to have washed it and cut it to his chin. She guessed he was maybe a year younger then herself, but he had to be taller. His chin was nicely chiseled and his muscles looked well used.

Warren, that's what the professor had called him. What was with the wings? Rogue wondered as she examined how the X-men had levered the two heavy metal things up. They had to be larger then the boy himself and equally as heavy. Was this part of his mutation or did the scientists do this to him?

_Ah remember him…_Marie's voice echoed softly in the back of her mind.

_Ah thought yeh couldn't remember much of the base?_ Rogue asked. Marie had completely lost it when Rogue had absorbed her.

In the middle of her melt down, Rogue guessed, her brain must have locked away the memories of what had happened. Before Rogue had shared her own memories with the physc, Marie didn't remember a thing of that hell hole.

Rogue had almost wished she would have left the girl that way.

_Yes, but Ah remembeh him…Ah think Ah saw when he was brought in. Ah really thought he was an angel sent there teh rescue us. Everyone in the cells next to me called out teh him. He looked so sad…but he didn't have medal wings when Ah saw him, he had gorgeous white feathers………_

Rogue waited for her to realize what they had done.

_Wait-.They couldn't have-. They were terrible but to do that…that's just _sick! The innocent physc cried.

She herself wasn't that surprised, they had already done so many other things why not this.

"Excuse me did you want me to look at that?" She didn't notice the voice had come from in the room for a couple seconds then she jumped.

In shock she realized she didn't recognize that voice. Her eyes snapped around the room checking the perimeters thoroughly.

"Up here dear."

Swearing, Rogue looked up and had to gape, not that she hadn't seen someone blue before, but he was massive. Blue hair covered him smoothly his face was contorted into something like a cross between a wolf or maybe a feline and a human. His eyes were large then most humans yellow slitted orbs hiding behind a pair of sensible frames. His large body was dressed in a pair of black pants and a long white lab coat it's ends hanging down his back as he hung upside down holding a book.

Jumping gracefully down he landed gently beside her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." He sighed with an educated tone. "I always forget I don't look like I once did."

The, what she now assumed was a mutant man, walked to the large desk in the corner and set his book down.

Rogue shrugged. "We're mutants, yeh appearance isn't that frightening if yeh used to it like me. Yeh just startled me that's all. Do yeh always hang out on the ceilin'?"

He grinned, showing off sharp powerful teeth. "It is rather comfortable. I have only just arrived, my name is Henry McCoy. Your professor found me a week ago it seemed one of the components in my experiments were off, there fore I've taken on this form and have become a 'menace', as they say, to society. At first I did not believe such common prejudices would keep me at bay but it appears there are more people then I have expected against mutant kind. So I decided to this place might be more to my liking. "

"So yeh _not_ a mutant?"

"No, I _am_ a mutant but rather, I was with out this blue form before." Mr. McCoy explained some what sadly. "Now your professor has so kindly offered me a possession in this infirmary."

"You're a doctor?"

"Among other things, yes. Now maybe I should attend to that." He gestured at her shoulder. "You must be Marie. Your records say that you gained a bullet wound most recently."

He carefully unwrapped it, causing Rogue to wince. "Actually that's probably gonna change soon, mah real name's Rogue. Long story.'

The doctor smiled. "Interesting maybe I will hear about it some day."

The corner of her mouth turned up. "Maybeh." Her eyes turned back to Warren. "So what do yeh think about his condition?"

Mr. McCoy looked to the boy sadly. "It is defiantly a self induced coma. Sometimes our brain simply can't accept what has happened so it just shuts down and sometimes the patient comes back in a few days but sometimes…he merely stays within the comfort of his coma forever." He added. "I certainly hope that this is not one of those cases."

"Me neither." Rogue and Marie whispered together.

"Well with your professor working on him each day he has a better chance then most." The man said again cheerful as he finished.

She gave him fake smile for his troubles. "Thank yah for seein' to this. Ah'm sure we'll meet again around 'ere."

"Hopefully not for the same reason." The blue man moved back to his desk and his book as Rogue again looked at the boy.

She sighed then offered another nod to Mr. McCoy before heading out the door straight into Cody.

He looked up and away quickly hoping to pass her.

"Wait Cody-." She called, surprised when he actually stopped. Now she didn't know what to say, she really wasn't expecting the boy to stop. "We should talk before yeh go." The girl finished lamely.

He nodded still not looking at her.

"_Now_ work for yah?" Rogue asked.

Cody looked up at her in surprise then quickly away again. "Sure, out on the patio? It's where Ah was goin' before."

"Good-a place then any." She shrugged.

It was a quiet walk to the patio and it felt like took forever even though it was only a couple minutes.

Finally she asked. "Do you want teh talk to Marie? She wants me to do it."

He gaped and Rogue took that as a yes. Sinking down she let Marie's physc take her place right before Rogue added. "Just remembeh Cody she's not real. She's only a copy of Marie's soul. The real Marie's dead."

She knew it hurt phsyc-Marie but it had to be said. No more mistakes…she didn't want this boy anymore delusional then he already was.

"Is that really you?" He asked in disbelievement.

"Yeah." Marie nodded Rogue's head.

"What color did yeh want mah tux to be at Prom senior year."

She smiled softly. "Yellow cause it was gonna match mah dress. We had a rather long argument about it but in the end yeh said yeh'd wear a yellow corsage."

He searched Rogue/Marie's eyes and Rogue pulled away quickly when he tried to wrap his arms around her.

A tear escaped Rogue's eye as Marie's heart twinged. "Ah'm not covered."

He looked at what she was wearing then at his own bare arms. "Yeah Ah guess you aren't…"

Cody shook his head in a frustrated manner. "Why did you do it Marie?! Why!!!? Why would the girl Ah love do something so stupid!?"

"Yeh don't know what it was lahke Cody." Marie turned away. "It was so _terrible,_ the stuff they did to us. It was nothing you could ever imagine. Even if you witnessed it from afar, it was…"

"But the girl Ah knew wouldn't give in like that. That's why it was so easy to believe that Rogue did this to you. It was so _easy_ to hate and live _only_ for that. Now Ah'm lost…Ah'm _lost_ _Marie!_ My whole life was centered around getting' revenge! Now what am Ah to do! Tell me!!!"

Tears stung her face as they poured down by the bucket load. Rogue never remembered a time that she cried. This feeling was strange to her.

"Ah'm sorry Cody!Ah'm _so _sorry!Ah thought yah were dead what was the point of livin'? If yeh were dead and my parents hated meh-! The _world _hated meh Cody!!!!! Ah couldn't be strong…there was no point." Marie finished.

Cody swallowed hard tears glimmering in his own eyes he turned away. "Now what?"

The statement was so simple yet the answer was beyond difficult. "Yeh will _live_ Cody. You can survive without meh." She offered him sweet smile. "You're good at that. Me, Ah don't exist. Ah'm dead, so Ah guess Ah'll just tag along with Rogue and maybe one day Ah'll just disappear from her forever…." The girl shrugged. "It's probably gonna be alot harder then that. Ah mean what Ah said are just words…the rest is up to you. Ah'm sorry…"

(A/n I know, I know a little corny, but in a cute way.)

He nodded. "Me too." With that he kissed her hard.

That's when Rogue snapped back in place. As fast as she could, the girl slammed her fist into his solar plexus. Cody fell to the ground but luckily or not so luckily was still conscious.

"Ah'm sorrah too, but don't eveh _eveh_ do that again." She commanded softly. Brushing the burning water from her face she left to go back to her room.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Remy PoV

He was heading back to his room to take a nice long shower when he passed Rogue and knew something was wrong. Her eyes and face were red as she walked by. Before he could stop himself he opened his mouth.

"Is somethin' wrong chere?" Bete, bete, bete, (for all those who actually know French couldn't put the accents on my computer font.) why on earth did he do that!? He was so stupid! He wasn't supposed to act caring to the beautiful girl who could and probably would, put up a hassle for him here.

She looked up and all that argument fell away. "Marie's tears not mine. Ah never cry." The girl seemed not to know that she was talking to the boy she would have killed last night with out the slightest thought. With that sentence she simply walked away leaving one baffled Cajun.

**sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea-sky-sun-forest-sea**

Already hoped yeh enjoyed. Added on little more then I was gonna but here yeh are. Sorry again about the lateness. Now yeh'all just push that little button on the side and tell meh what you think because I know a lot of you who read this aren't reviewing you bad bad people so REVIEW! Please and thank you makes the world go round that' why it's not spinning so well.

_Well_

_Cheerio _

_Gotta go _

_Tatah_

_Au' revoir_

_Say my adieu's _

_And 'I'll miss you's'_

_Bye _

**_Chained2aMask_**


End file.
